1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and related method of playing audio file when booting, more particularly, to a computer system and related method of utilizing hardware for playing audio file and utilizing an audio playing program stored in basic input and output system (BIOS) to control a central processing unit to play an audio file when booting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer is a tool that is commonly utilized at home or in the office. Each time the computer is switched on; a user needs to spend several minutes waiting for a boot sequence to complete. In general, when the computer is booted, the monitor will display related hardware information of computer system, for example, speed and model of central processing unit, size of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), information about peripheral drive electronics, and information about integrated drive electronics (IDE) device. Most users do not need this information to be displayed for them. Furthermore, no multi-media effects, only silence, are offered to the users as they continue to wait during the booting process.